The Princess and The Queen
by Tilunar
Summary: Ino realized that she would never rule the school. Not with Haruno Sakura around. Because Ino was the Princess while Sakura was the Queen. But Ino was okay with it, because she was the Princess.


**Title: The Princess and The Queen.**

**By: Tilunar.**

Yamanaka Ino had always been a pretty girl, with her pale blond hair and bright sparkling blue eyes, and as she grew, she became a beautiful teenager. She took pride in her appearance and many admired her looks.

When she started her freshmen year in High School, she was quickly nicknamed the Princess of Konoha High. She loved it. Princess' were beautiful, graceful, respected and admired. She loved how many wished to be like her, or her friend or boyfriend. Everyone respected her and knew who she was. And she had thought she ruled the school.

That was till she noticed the Queen.

There had always been one other girl that went to Konoha High that everyone knew, respected, and feared slightly.

Haruno Sakura was the School's genius. She was around fifteen, the same age as Ino, but she was already in her senior year.

When Ino first heard about her, she just scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, thinking it was some nerd that she didn't have to be bothered about. That was till she first saw Haruno Sakura.

* * *

It had been October and the chill in the air had fully set in. Those who used to sit outside to eat no longer could without the cold getting to them and that was why Ino first saw Sakura in the Lunch Hall since she found out that Sakura normally ate outside with her friends.

She remembered hearing a loud laugh and tilted her head to the side so she could find who was laughing and that was when she saw her.

A teenage girl, the same age as her and the same height though the other girl could of been a bit taller, sat crossed legged on top of the large round lunch table. She had long somewhat curly cherry blossom pink hair up in a messy bun with two pencils holding it in place, and her bright apple green eyes were filled with amusement and laughter as she kept a pale hand with black painted finger nails pressed to her mouth to control her laughter while her body shook with silent laughs and her cheeks slowly turned red.

She was beautiful in an unique way and Ino couldn't stop from taking her fully in.

She had pale skin covering a lean frame with soft curves and a heart shaped face that was framed from strands that fell from her bun, her lips were a pale pink and her eyelashes were naturally long and full. The girl wasn't wearing the school uniform right since her white blouse was untucked and the first few buttons were undone showing a hint of the top of the blackt-shirt she wore underneath and the black choker with a silver circle with an upside down triangle that curled slightly tight around her pale neck and the silver chain with an cloud charm hanging from it. The cloud was red outlined in white and then black. She didn't wear the dark green skirt all the girls were meant to wear and wore dark somewhat skinny pants instead and her dark green blazer was replaced by a large black hoodie.

Her white indoor shoes was placed on top of the black messanger bag next to her, letting Ino see the brightly coloured odd socks she wore.

The people who seemed to be making her laugh was two boys though five boys sat around the table. Ino could easily name the five other students the pink haired girl was with.

Sabaku Kankuro sat near Sakura's left, laughing with her though he didn't try to stifle it. His younger brother Sabaku Gaara sat silently next to his brother, watching the two loud boys with amusement clear in his eyes though his face was blank.

The two loud boys seemed to be arguing about something and they were Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Tobi. Naruto was next to Gaara, and both boys was right in front of Sakura.

Ino only knew about Tobi because he was cousins with the guy she had a crush on. Ino had made sure to know everything about her crush.

The last guy was Ino's crush. Uchiha Sasuke. He sat next to his cousin with a somewhat annoyed look though he smirked when the pink haired girl said something to him.

The group was joined shortly by Uchiha Sai, another of Sasuke's cousins.

What annoyed Ino more then the fact that a pink haired girl had made her Sasuke-kun smirk was the fact she had no idea who she was. She only knew about Gaara and Kankuro because of their reputations, and only knew about Naruto because he was best friends with Sasuke.

Ino didn't know everyone in the school because she didn't really care about them but she was sure she would of known and remembered a girl with pink hair.

She turned to her 'friend' Karin and asked about her.

Karin had scoffed after she glanced at the girl Ino asked about then back at Ino.

"That's Haruno Sakura." Karin said in a tone that made it clear she thought Ino was an idiot for not knowing that.

Ino had bristled and glared at the red haired girl before she went back to her bento, making a mental note to find out everything she could about Haruno Sakura.

* * *

By the end of October, Ino felt she knew everything there was about Haruno Sakura.

She was actually sixteen, having turned sixteen March 28th. She had two older brothers. Haruno Zetsu and Haruno Hidan, both of them were part of a group called the Akatsuki, a group that both Tobi and Sasuke were part of, and the same group that Sakura seemed to be part off. Both brothers had gone to Konoha High but had already left, Zetsu first then Hidan.

When she started High School at age twelve, she had been put in the same class as Tobi, who she already knew as she was Sasuke's best friend, and later became friends with the rest of the Akatsuki, some who she had already known slightly from her brothers or from Sasuke.

She was also the best friend of Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku Gaara. She had become good friends with both Kankuro and their older sister, Temari, through the red head boy.

She worshipped a god called Jashin with her brother Hidan and Jashin's symbol was on her choker.

When she and Tobi finished High School, they would be joining the other Akatsuki members at their school and joining their dorm room.

She was slightly taller then Ino as she was 5'4" 1/2 while Ino was an even 5'4". Her favorite colour was dark green and her favorite food was Dango.

She excelled at all her classes, coming first in everything, and enjoyed running. She had a weekend job at a Cosplay Cafe, and she helped out in the office after school every Monday and Friday, since those were the days that Shizune needed the most help.

Also there wasn't a student that didn't know her name.

* * *

It was mid November when Ino realized something.

Everyone knew who Sakura was, and Sakura seemed to know almost everyone. She had watched as someone would greet the pink haired girl, who in turn would greet the person back with their name and would ask about something like; was their pet better? Did they have fun on their weekend to somewhere? How was their new house? How was their team sport or club doing?

Things that Ino wouldn't be able to remember. She had also noticed that Sakura helped people whenever she could or when someone was in need no matter what, Sakura would put their needs above hers.

Ino had watched that happen one day. Sakura had been studying for a test, Ino had overheard from some seniors that it was a big test that counted for a good amount of their grade, it had been obvious that she was only focused on the book in front of her when Naruto sat down in front of her and began to wail about how he was going to fail his biology test.

Ino was in the same class as Naruto and knew that the test didn't really matter. She was sure that Sakura would ignore the blond and continue studying but she watched in silent shock as Sakura closed her book, knocked Naruto softly on the head and helped him study.

When she was done with Naruto, a senior had come up to her asking for help with a club and Sakura had grabbed her bag and stuffed her book in it before she left with the senior to help him.

Sakura also wasn't afraid to stand up for people, Ino had seen that when Sakura step in from of Hyuga Hinata and took a punch for the small girl before she made the bully say sorry to Hinata, that was after she had punched the bully.

Haruno Sakura seemed to genuinely care about people and seemed to be completely selfless. Sakura tried to make sure that everyone around her was happy and make their lives were easier, even if hers were harder.

That made Ino realized, while she was the spoiled Princess, who didn't have to take care of her kingdoms people because it wasn't her job and didn't really care enough to understand the people around her. Haruno Sakura was the hardworking Queen, who looked after everyone in her kingdom to the best of her ability and was able to understand everyone.

Ino also realized that she would never rule the school while Haruno Sakura was there. Because Ino was the Princess while Sakura was the Queen. Strangely she was okay with that, because she knew she was the Princess.

* * *

When March came around and when Sakura gradated, Ino approached her before she left with her family.

"Good luck at collage, Haruno-senpai." Ino said, bowing slightly to the girl in front of her.

Slightly confusion came to Sakura's eyes, that looked like gems to Ino now she was close to the older girl.

"Arigato, Yamanaka-san." She thanked bowing back slightly.

Ino coughed awkwardly, a blush coming to her cheeks as she looked the other way.

"I'll take care of your Kingdom now." Ino said, glancing at the confused girl in front of her. "It's only right since I'm the Princess."

Understanding came to her eyes, and Sakura smiled brightly at her.

"Arigato, Yamanaka-chan." Sakura said, her eyes crinkling more as her smile grew. "I'm sure my Kingdom are in safe hands now."

"Sakura!" Hidan shouted from his place with his friends near their cars. "Hurry the fuck up! I'm hungry!"

A smack was followed after Hidan's whine before he began cursing his friend Kakuzu.

Sakura briefly hugged Ino and press a kiss to her cheek for luck, who blushed slightly with a shocked expression, before she raced towards her brothers.

Ino had been okay with being the Princess, because the Princess always became the Queen in the end. Because the Princess had to grow up and a new Princess had to take her place while she took the Queen's place, trying to be as good as the last Queen.

* * *

"Who was your friend, Sakura-chan?" Konan asked from next to her in the back of Zetsu's car.

"The next Queen." Sakura answered, making the two strangely coloured girls smile softly at each other while making the guys confused.

"Ready to become the Princess again?" Konan asked, thinking about the collage campus.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

Because sometimes, if the Queen is lucky, she can become the Princess of a new Kingdom, a bigger Kingdom. Because the circle of Princess and Queen will never stop.


End file.
